


petit à petit

by champagnefluff



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnefluff/pseuds/champagnefluff
Summary: Little by little.





	petit à petit

**Author's Note:**

> If he gets his head out of his ass, it could work.

When he returned, something was different.

He entered the office with a new jacket in the crook of his arm and a small white box hanging from his fingers by its ribbon. When she had seen him last, he had looked like the most defeated man in the world -- lying in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and a lonely look in his eyes. He had brightened up when she came to visit him and she suspected she had been the only person to come by. He didn't seem to have a family, or friends; only his job, and she had pitied the man.

"Welcome back, sir," she said, swiveling her desk chair toward him and offering a small smile, "You're looking well."

He placed the jacket on the back of his chair, and then turned to face her. To her surprise, the man wore something that resembled a smile.

"Thank you, it is good to be back, Miss Argent," he said, bowing his head slightly in greeting, and he turned his attention to the small square box he held in his hand, "I brought you something this morning."

Another surprise. What was with him today? "Oh? What's the occasion?"

He suddenly appeared sheepish, and ran his hand through his hair the way he did when he was feeling nervous. He presented the box to her, "Just, ah, I missed your birthday while I was gone."

"Oh." Julia took the box from his hands. She didn't even know he knew when her birthday was, but he had indeed missed it. Apparently, despite repeatedly waving away anything she had to say, he had been paying attention during their time together, and she felt more puzzled than anything. He grinned and put his hands into his pockets, then he nodded toward the box, eyebrows raised, urging her to open it. She put the box onto her desk and pulled at the ribbon, and it unfolded neatly to reveal a pair of napoleons from the bakery a couple of blocks away from ACME headquarters.

"I am afraid the ones here are not as good as in Poitiers, however" Chase said, somewhat gruffly. Ah, that was familiar.

"I'm sure they're fine, it'll be nice to have something with my tea this afternoon. Thank you, Agent Devineaux."

" _Please_ ," he said, removing one hand from his pocket and waving it dismissively, "you must call me Chase."

He was very strange, this new Chase Devineaux. But he was not unwelcome in her life, so she smiled and said, "Thank you, Chase."


End file.
